The Things We Didn't Know
by Kristal
Summary: Desiree was a girl no one knew excisted, she was hidden in the Muggle world, because her father was the Dark Lord. But now she goes to Hogwarts, dispite her mother Charity's hate of the place and not even Hogwarts can protect her from the this world
1. 1

Author's Note- My first Harry Potter fic and I don't know how good it will be. I would love input from all the readers, I would even like a 'I read this.' Just so I know that someone if reading this. I usally write Buffy, Charmed, Alias, and Lord of the Rings, if you want to check those out too. So read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Desiree knew who she was, she had always known. But each day she told her self that she wasn't. Wasn't what someone may ask her and she would simply answer a Riddle. It was the truth. She was a Riddle. Her real name was not Desiree Hope Falcon it was that belonging to her father; Desiree Hope Riddle. It had always been a problem knowing what was that of the world that her father had so very wanted to distroy. She knew why he did what he did, he did for revenge, revenge for what she would never say. But yet even though the world outside thought of her father, he mother still loved him dearly. Charity Falcon, Desiree's mother, loved Tom Riddle more than the world itself, yet she did nothing or say anything that would tell anyone that she was still in love with the man who brought death where ever he went.  
  
A letter came this morning. THE letter came. She would wait for it each year, and it would always come. But she would never answer. Hogwarts was a place her mother hated much. Desiree never was alowed to go, and this year 16-year-old Desiree held the fragile letter as if she could die if it was nearly crumbled. She would be in 6th year, and she knew just as much as any of the other students. Her mother had tought her more than that of the Hogwarts boundrys. She knew more than her mother, yet she hid her power more each and every day, for if the ministry located her magic, she with out hiesitation would kill her in seconds. Desiree knew this and played dumb.  
  
"Desiree I know what you have PLEASE give it to me!" Her mother, her only friend, yelled at her from the other room. Her mother had this secret creepy thing that told her that Desiree had something or did something. Parents, I bet that all have psyic powers; than again my parents kinda do!  
  
"I WANT to go!" Desiree had just as much power as her mother, if not more. And usally in fights about usaual stuff Desiree would win, but when it came to Hodwarts, Charity was always right.  
  
Charity Falcon came into her only childs room. She looked just like she did when she was her age; unnatural blonde hair that rarley was seen on someone older than the age of 5; then the petite body, yet anyone who even tried to mess with ither of them would be beaten the ground and be left for the Damned; her fragile features, she looked like a china doll, so soft and light. But there was the one thing that Charity saw Tom in in their daughter, her black eyes, they were actully very VERY dark brown, but to anyone they looked black as night.  
  
"Desiree, baby, you don't want to go there," Charity said this in her most sweetest and calmest voice she could use. Her eyes pleaded with Desiree's.  
  
"No, mom that's what you don't want, I really want to go, PLEASE," Desiree did the same as her mother and looked at her as if she were going to die, "Please."  
  
Charity looked at her daughter's eyes and for a moment saw the same eyes Desiree's father would use on her. Charity longed for Tom to be here, to watch their daughter grow, but he changed, yet deep down inside Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle was there, her Tom was there.  
  
"Alright, Desiree, but know that Hogwarts is alot different than it is here, and it will bring back many pains to both you and me."  
  
Desiree didn't know what just happened, did her mother, the leader of the anti-hogwarts people, just allow her to go to Hogwarts? She did! Desiree jumped up and squeezed her mother in the tightest hug she had ever given! Charity smiled, even though in her eyes were fear and sorrow.  
  
~London, Privet Drive~  
  
Harry Potter woke with a jolt. He clutched his hand over his scar. His head pounded with hate and vengence. What had he seen? He couldn't figure it out! A girl, who was coming to Hogwarts. She was gorgeous, but where had he seen those eyes? And why had he dreamed of her? It made no since.  
  
Harry got out of bed and recored his dream. He'ld been doing this since last year, and he found it helpful. But still Harry wanted to know why he was dreaming of that girl. Something big was going to happen with her, and Harry wanted to know what.  
  
Harry took his mind of THAT girl and took out a blank piece of paper and started a letter to Ron and Hermione. But that girl with blonde hair didn't once leave his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note- Please Review! Just a simple 'I read this' like I said earlier, I would like, but I except suggestions, critcisim, flames, advice, praise, what-ever! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. 2

Name~ Kristal  
  
Title~ The Things We Didn't Know  
  
Pairings~ R/HG, HP/oc, and TR/oc  
  
Spoilers~ All the books up to tOtP  
  
Summery~ Desiree was a girl no one knew existent, she was hidden in the Muggle world, because her father was the Dark Lord, But now she goes to Hogwarts, despite her mother Charity's hate of the place, and not even Hogwarts can protect her from the world she has just been introduced too.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing of any character in the Harry Potter books. I own anyone who comes up in the story that you don't recognize from the books. Ex. Desiree and Charity are mine.  
  
A/N~ Hey look I updated, aren't we all happy now! So this is a short chapter, but that is alright, because I at least wrote more!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM!" Desiree screamed as her mother just stood enchanted by the alley. 'Come on, hadn't she been here before? What's so different now?'  
  
"Desiree, just wait a second will you?" Charity called after her teenager's body running through the crowds. Then she added in a whisper. "God this place brings back too many memories."  
  
"Charity Falcon, is that really you?" Charity turned around to be swept into a tight hug, by a woman with flaming red hair. Charity smiled and cursed herself for not hiding herself.  
  
"Molly! How are you?" Charity greeted her old friend. Molly Weasley let go of her and grinned.  
  
"I'm so very good! And you dear?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's marvelous! Why are you here?"  
  
At that moment Charity remembered why she was back her and she immediately started looking around all over. "I'm here with my daughter, where ever she is."  
  
"Are you married?" Charity shook her head but remained looking else where for her child. "Is she going to Hogwarts? My two youngest are there right now. The others have all gone off."  
  
"Yah she's going there."  
  
Desiree decided at this moment to appear. Charity wanted both to hug her and to strangle her. Desiree smiled innocently, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the woman who was standing nest to her mother.  
  
"Molly this is Desiree; Desiree, Molly." Hellos were exchanged, but Desiree still was in shock as to whom she was being introduced too. "Oh Molly was a friend from Hogwarts." Desiree nodded her approval.  
  
"You look a little old to be a first year dear."  
  
"I'm not a first year, well sort of, but I'm going into sixth year."  
  
"My Ron is in sixth year, and Ginny is in fifth."  
  
"Well Mrs. Weasley, pleasure meeting you in all, but mom, can we get some stuff now?" Charity nodded.  
  
Then a group of three came running towards them. The trio consisted of a boy with black hair, a must-be-a-Weasley boy, and a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled more and introduced her son, Ron, and his two friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Desiree received friendly looks from Ron and Hermione, but when she glanced at Harry a look of shock and confusion swept over his face.  
  
"This is just perfect! Desiree, dear, you can go get your supplies with these three here, and Charity and I can go to the Three Broomsticks and you can meet us there when your all done!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed!  
  
Then Charity handed a pouch of coins and Desiree's list of supplies! "Great idea Molly!" But in her head all she thought was 'This was hell!' "I'll see you in a little bit Desiree, be good."  
  
"Oh yah mom, I'll be good."  
  
With that Hermione, Ron, Desiree, and a very confused Harry drifted into the crowd. Molly grabbed Charity's arm like a young schoolgirl and dragged her to go get a butterbear.  
  
~Mean while.~  
  
Voldemort passed his chambers screaming orders to all his loyal subjects. He was downright angry and all his servants were scampering up and down the place. "I want them found NOW!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy came dashing up to the Dark Lord. "Desiree Falcon is attending Hodwarts this year as a sixth year."  
  
"Thank you Malfoy!" Voldemort grinned with satisfaction and sent him away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: SOOOO what do you think of the second chapter?? Whatever PLEASE REVIEW! I am open to nice or evil ones, just review so I know if I should continue! 


	3. 3

Hermione, Ron, and Harry chattered on and on, leaving Desiree alone drifting in and out of her thoughts. The trio didn't seem to notice her, and Desiree preferred it that way. Even today, her most anticipated moment in her life, her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to the man who had helped create her, and yet also ruined the lives of so many others. Her mother cried often at night, when she thought Desiree had gone to bed, but Desiree always heard the sorrowful sobbing for her father.  
  
No one knew who she really was, and it fell heavy on her heart. Voldemort, not Tom Riddle, was the man they hated, not her father. As long as she remembered that she could live with out guilt.  
  
The three bubbled over a new broomstick in the window, as Desiree Falcon sat on a bench with her mind on her father. Ron took a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her unwillingly into the shop. Harry still confused with this person whom his dreams had followed for weeks sat down next to her upon the bench.  
  
"You know I dreamt of you," Harry said the words, before he thought, and when they were out, he only wanted them back in.  
  
"You're a very straight forward person."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Good."  
  
'Causal human talk, a guy tries to get ya in bed somehow, his way in just kind of a bit creepier right?' Desiree wondered what her father's worst enemy was thinking and why he chose to start a conversation with her with an eerie vibe.  
  
"Why are you joining now?"  
  
"I'll be like you... an evil force was searching for me and I had to go all WPP and hide!"  
  
"WPP?"  
  
"Witness Protection Program."  
  
"Very Nice."  
  
"I'm learning."  
  
"I got that."  
  
'So she thinks I'm joking! Well, at least she doesn't think I'm a lunatic. Yes Harry, think positive.' Harry keeping a friendly demeanor smiled and inside frowned. 'What would anyone want with her?'  
  
"So what is it like being the FAMOUS Harry Potter?"  
  
"Well you know, lots of fan mail and death threats from Voldemort."  
  
"Wow I WISH I were you!"  
  
"Oh yah, being me is the best!"  
  
"You sure got the self-loving part in!"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I haven't picked up on it yet."  
  
"It took me years."  
  
"That hard?!?"  
  
"Completely!"  
  
'He's nice... I guess for the kid who killed my father; after my father killed his parents, but still... Am I flirting with him?'  
  
"So you lived in America?"  
  
"Oh yah, go good ol' US of A!"  
  
"Got that pride going one."  
  
"Yep, Uncle Sammy rules all."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Utterly sure."  
  
'I'm flirting with her! God, stop it. She probably thinks you want to shag her, whom I don't, yah, I don't! Better stop talking, and thinking while I'm at it.'  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"I should probably go met with my mom."  
  
"So should I... except met with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Later."  
  
'God! You're such a freak Desiree!'  
  
"Harry! You should have thought of SOMETHING to say besides 'Goodbye!'' 


End file.
